


Overwhelmed

by Zenenthusiast



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feel-good, Healing, I Love Zen | Ryu Hyun, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenenthusiast/pseuds/Zenenthusiast
Summary: Exploring relationships.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Overwhelmed

You took in his image slowly, from his fair skin and his red, sparkling eyes, to the way his silver hair framed his face, all stringy from the rain. You had a feeling you hadn't caught him in his best light but, it felt perfect- this moment. You had accidently bumped into him when you ran under the bus waiting station getting away from the rain. He had the cutest little surprised face for a split second before his eyes got a gripping look into yours. Even though you were both drenched and surrounded by cold, pounding rain, it felt like you were beinwrapped in the absolute perfect warmth of the moment. As silly as it sounds, as your eyes looked into his shining eyes, you felt like you had forgotten how to breathe and suddenly the sound of thumping rain had disappeared. It was almost as if he had suddenly become the only thing in your world.  
A cold splash hit you both like a tidal wave. The moment was shattered like glass. You gasped and soon you both burst into laughter. A passing car had brought you both back into reality. But You swear his laugh almost immediately took you back to that warm place from before again. The man opened his mouth to speak but not a word came out. After he realized this, he laughed softly and extended his hand out for you. Handshake. You took his hand into yours, smiling at him, feeling the tiniest bit embarrassment from being caught in the moment. You held hands and the warm feeling was rushing back. Neither of you could say anything, or even move- you just enjoyed it.  
"My name is Zen." He finally found his words and spoke with a sweet smile.  
"Y/n."  
Your hands slowly slipped of their grip and you two stood two electrifying feet away from each other.  
"Bad day?" You asked, clearly taking the rain and and the big splash from earlier into account. He shook his head no and jerked his chin.  
"Bad day?" He echoed.  
You shook your head, too. Bumping into him literally dissolved anything bad that that day could have had.  
"Going home?" You two turned to face the road, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Yeah. Bought a treat for my girlfriend before she can get home."

Oh.

Oh god.

The casual girlfriend slip in.

Had everything been one sided? Had everything been awkward for him and a fairytale for you? Was he only being polite? Cringe, cringe, cringe. Your face felt hot with embarrassment. But wait! This wasn't all on you! No, no, this man looked stunning! Who wouldn't imagine having a cliché love at first sight moment with him? Still...You have been single for way too long. Oh no, you've been frozen in thought for way too long! Say something!  
"Lucky her." No! Not that! You're making things even worse for yourself! It's raining, you can't even run away! You laughed nervously and gave him a small wave of dismissal as he looked at you with what you knew now was just a polite smile. It was just you two waiting for the bus, trapped by the rainand you just wanted OUT. What better way to remove yourself from the situation than to look at your phone, right?

You:  
I've embarrassed myself ㅜㅜ

Luciel:  
Lol how

You:  
I made a very attractive man uncomfortable.

Luciel:  
Am i supposed to be surprised?

You:  
…  
  
Luciel:  
Do you remember what it was like when we met?

Luciel:  
U were so awkward lol

You:  
I couldn't tell if you worked there are not, you fuckin nerd

Luciel:  
And i still helped you, like the good civilian i am

You:  
Sigh

You:  
you did

Luciel:  
You must become a nervous lil blob whenever you're around attractive people

You:  
Stfu

A chuckle left your lips as you messaged your friend. Ridiculous! You were perfectly capable of being a normal human being around attractive people. Really, when you met Luciel, you were only so awkward because you thought he was an employee in the tech section of the store and didn't know how to ask. You needed advice on what laptop to buy and he was the only person there! Of course it was a little awkward interaction. He was really nice about it, but it only made you even more nervous. You remember your face getting hot and him laughing at you a little. That wasn't when you traded numbers though. You were working a shift in this small candy shop and he came in. You recognized his red hair and leopard print glasses immediately. He told you it was his first time there and asked for your advice in what candy to buy. By then you had figured out what a little comedian he was so it wasn't strange of him when he said, "I'm going to get this just because you say its good, okay? You should give me your number in case it's awful. So i can chew you out."  
After that, you just started talking regularly and he no longer made your face feel warm and weird. He was a nice guy- he still is but as you've gotten to know him he's gotten increasingly strange. Not 'haha' strange but just plain out strange. You've known him for maybe half a year. He'll disappear for days at a time and close himself off from you. Reasonably, you knew there were many things he kept from you but you figured you two were just not close enough to his merits. Still, he was pretty cool.  
  
The rain continued to pound down as the bus finally arrived, headlights making raindrops glitter. The man, Zen, waited for you to get on before he did, adding to his politeness meter. Thankfully there was enough room for him to sit away from you. Lucky him.

When you arrived home to your tiny apartment, you finally let out the scream of embarrassment you had been holding back since you crushed on a stranger into a pillow.  
"Well hello there." A familiar voice said, making you whip around and throw your pillow with another scream.  
"You always do this, asshole!" You whined as you recognized the man standing before you. It was Luciel. You've never gotten used to seeing him in your apartment uninvited. He usually came while you were at work and always managed to surprise you. His visits were often inconsistent and they never lasted 'till morning.  
"What brings you here this time?" You asked crossing your arms and legs.  
"Same thing as always; I just wanted to talk," the redhead said with innocence as he got closer, reaching down to pull your legs apart and yanking your hips closer to the edge of your seat. He knelt down and looked up at you with his golden eyes, "what's this about you melting over a stranger again?" He asked, pushing his hands under your skirt to rub your thighs up and down.  
"It's not like i have a boyfriend." You huffed, looking away. Despite all the times Luciel came over to get his dick wet, he never wanted to give you a label. He wasn't reliable enough to be a boyfriend, anyway. He still felt jealousy, he still spent time with you, but he always made it apparent he wasn't going to get too attached, thus the leaving before you could wake up in the same bed with him. Oh but who could refuse a little fun every now and then. Your response was met with another rough yank, this time Luciel pulled your legs over his shoulders and buried his face between your thighs, kissing the fabic over your pussy before pressing his tongue flat over it, giving you a rush of excitement.  
"I'm sorry, didn't catch that." He said, his voice reverberating with a laugh.  
"Yes you did." You gently pushed his head back and dropped your legs from his shoulders so you could stand. You left him on his knees as you headed to the kitchen, not giving him a second look. Okay, you could refuse a little fun now and then. You'd be a liar if said you never wanted more. You still had mornings hoping Luciel would be sleeping next to you. Not like you'd keep asking for it, whining about it never got you anything with him but an empty laugh as if you had told him a joke he didn't find funny.  
"Do you want something to eat, Luciel?" You asked, looking in your cupboards as you felt a pair of arms wrap around you.  
"Y/n, I like you." Luciel said by your ear, sounding soft. "Do you like me?" He kissed your cheek and laughed quietly, signifying his current playful state. You couldn't help smiling, his playful nature was contagious. Not to mention it was cute.  
"Do you?" He asked again, letting his hands roam under your blouse, making your skin tingle.  
"I do." You gave in, holding onto his arms.  
"You what?" He asked, sliding a hand under your skirt and underwear, letting his middle finger slide between your folds.  
"I like you, Luciel." You clarified for him.  
"Yeah?" His voice was breathy and hot by your ear. You shook your head yes, feeling his middle finger sliding further down, pushing into your pussy and curling.  
"Will you say it again?" His question sounded more like demand and you couldn't deny him again.  
"I like you, Luciel." You repeated, earning his ring finger. His fingertips rubbed your wet pussy, going in and out, searching for the right spot to hit, making your body feel hot. Then he got it. He got the whimper he was looking for. He started thrusting his fingers in faster and harder, his other hand grabbing onto your breast tighter. He always did find excitement in making you feel good. Soon enough, you felt yourself wanting to squirm and squeeze your legs. Luciel understood what that meant. He pulled his fingers out of you and pushed down on your back, pressing your upper body down against the counter. As he held you down with a hand on your back, his other hand tugged at the waistband of your underwear, tugging them down. Before you knew it, the tip of his cock was rubbing up and down your wet pussy, preparing to squeeze into you.  
"Who's the only one who fucks you?" Luciel asked, letting his tip in and out of your pussy.  
"You are." You mewled, wanting him to just give it to you.  
"You're the only one I fuck." He almost growled, pounding his entire cock into your pussy, earning a loud wince from you. Luciel gripped the waistband of your skirt, pulling you down on his cock as he rammed it back inside you, filling you up over and over again. He was being rougher than usual, most likely due to the jealousy from earlier and you loved it. Not only did it feel good, but it proved he wanted you to himself as much as he tried denying it out of sex.  
"Fuck, I missed your pussy," he leaned foward, putting his weight on you. You bit your lip, breathing heavily. He had no idea how much you missed his cock, too. It had been approximately two weeks since he had paid you this kind of visit and masturbating was never as good.  
"And I missed you." He whispered by your ear, leaving kisses on your skin.  
"Yeah?" You moaned, balling your hands into fists, your nails digging into your palms.  
"Of course I did." Luciel buried his face into your neck, letting go of your skirt and hugging your waist instead, still shoving his cock into your throbbing pussy.

When you reached your climax, Luciel slowed down, riding out his, taking your poor pussy into consideration. When he slammed his hand down on the counter to hold himself up, you knew he was done. He usually finished on you or into his hand to avoid any accidents and this time he chose his hand. You stayed bent over the counter, not even attempting to stand yet. Your legs were shaking, your entire body was weak from fucking. Two weeks does something to someone. He stayed over you, hugging you again with the hand he had came into, making you laughing.  
"Oops." Luciel laughed, too. "It's just been a while since I've gotten to hold you."

"Are you leaving again?" You asked, coming out of your shower. Luciel looked at you and nodded, "let's catch up."  
"I meant will you be here in the morning?"  
"I think I will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaaaaaaaaaa i might be doing dis now


End file.
